U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,152,936; 7,219,391; 7,175,243; 7,168,745; 7,118,185; 6,976,714; 6,971,687; 6,746,092; 6,578,884; 6,382,750; 6,374,651 each show door assemblies of various types known in the prior art.